The Adventures of Hinata Hyuga
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: There isn't enough interest to continue this story. I will delete later.  Hinata got the exclusive of a lifetime so she leaves her secure job behind and decides to be a journalist. In her world the ultimate battle between good and evil is occurring and she is right in the middle of it
1. Presenting Captain Maverick

_**So I just deleted **__Captain Hinata and Friends__** I personally think that this story will be better, I'll promise to make some awesome action scenes.**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Presenting Captain Maverick**

"Could I get a little more blush on my cheeks?" I direct my question to the stations make-up artists whom is on location with me. She comes over to me.

"It doesn't matter how much blush I apply you'll still look really pale," she replies in a snarky tone.

"I look better pale than orange. I still haven't forgiven you for that day!" I admit through slit eyes.

"Hinata we go live in a minute!" the producer Shino tell me. I turn to look behind me.

I'm a news reporter, even though I wanted to be a journalist. I was told by everyone that I'm made for TV. I was sucked in and now I can't get out of this contract I signed. My face is on billboards and buses all over the city. I hate it! I rather have my photo next to my article than on a bus. I'm not telling the public about real news. I'm just telling them about the new museum exhibit.

I want to be on the frontlines in the Hidden Rain Village where a war is going on. Getting exclusive interviews with terrorists! Not this!

"You're on in 5," Shino speaks up, "4, 3, 2, and 1!"

I stare into the camera. "Good evening Konoha! This is Hinata Hyuga reporting from the newly restored museum of the First Hokage. There are some new items on exhibit today that belonged to the First. His granddaughter Tsunade-sama donated the items to the museum. How about you follow me as we view these new things?" I begin to walk and my cameraman Kiba follows me. "This man here is the curator of the museum Mr. Iruka Umino would you like to guide us through the new exhibit?" I ask him.

"Of course, if you'll turn around I can show you the weapons on display that the First Hokage once used." As he goes over the items someone falls in from the roof above us, causing rubble to drop on us. I cover my head. What is going on?

I look over at the masked man who landed on the floor. He wears an orange, swirl-patterned mask that reveals only his right eye, which makes it impossible to know his identity.

"Kiba are we filming?" I ask him.

"Yes," he responds.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is happening live, it seems someone has dropped in. We are in the middle of a robbery," I whisper into the microphone.

"Why if it isn't Miss Hyuga!" the masked man says as he stands next to me. But he was over there…

"Who are you?" I ask him as I shove the microphone in his masked face.

"How about you just call me Tobi?" he asks leaning forward towards me.

"Tobi, why are you here? You did know about us being here to film? Did you want to showoff in front of all Konoha?" I ask as I lean back away from him.

"I wanted you to have an exclusive. So that you can meet the new supervillian."

"The supervillian named Tobi," I say as I look into the camera, I whirl back to the man. "You don't seem too supervillian-y to me."

"Don't I?" he asks, my eyes and the camera are too slow to follow him as he teleports to the side of the musuem that's open to the public. He somehow makes the roof fall on the people and I drop my microphone and run to the screaming crowd. I have to help!

Before I can reach the rubble Tobi grabs me and teleports me back to Kiba.

"No, you have to show the public my great robbery! Go on keep reporting," I punch him in the stomach and kick his groin. I have to assist those innocent victims. No one will stop me. Tobi pushes me and next thing I know I'm flying across the room.

I come to a stop as someone catches me in their arms.

"Are you all right Miss Hyuga?" I look into the dark blue spandx mask.

"Who are you?" I whisper as I look at his covered face.

"Captain Maverick, now if you'll exucse me I have a supervillian I must beat up." He lets go of me and flies to Tobi.

"What about-" but I don't finish my sentence because suddenly the roof that caved in flies up and crumbles into dust. I see a girl in a pink off the shoulder midriff long sleeved spandx shirt. A lighter pink cape connects to the back of her shirt as she talks to the people. I notice the short shorts which are the same pink as her shirt and a black utility belt on her hips. She turns towards me and I see the black domino mask and pink hair.

Just who are these people? How do they posses such strength? And just how can they fly? Are they from a different planet or what?

I turn to stare at her again and see as her pink cape flaps in the wind. I look at her black knee length boots as she runs past me, I grab onto my skirt as she runs. My hair slaps me in the face, is that super sonic speed? So many questions!!

I whirl around to stare at Kiba as he continues to film the fight between Captain Maverick and the pink lady against Tobi. This is just so amazing!! I can't believe it! Where did these strangers come from?? Who are they?

I watch as Captain Maverick creates clones of himself and grabs onto Tobi only to slip through him. The pink lady grabs something for her utility belt and throws it at Tobi but it just passes through him.

"Leave," I hear someone say to me, I look to my side and find a man in all black next to me, he wears a cloth mask that covers his whole head but his eyes, and mouth. "You are a liablity for us."

"And who are you?" I question him.

"Sir Darkness and that's Pink Queen," he answers me.

"What is your purpose?" I inquire.

"To thwart evil organizations from taking over the world," he responds as he stands next to me and watches his team mates fight.

"Where do you come from?" I ask him.

He slowly turns to stare at me, I feel myself blush because even to me that heard stupid.

"We come in peace," he replies. I glare at him as I make note of everything he's revealing to me.

"Don't patrinize me, it's a good question," I retort. I wince as Tobi hits one of Captian Maverick's clones. "Do all of you have different powers? Why did you come now? Who are all your enemies? Are there more of you here? Is Konoha in danger? Will you sit down for an interview? Are you a team?" I need all of these questions answered.

"It's about time I entered the fight," he says as he walks over to them. Black and blue flames start to appear on his both hands, I hope the station didn't decided to cut to commercial break because we can possibly win an award for this coverage.

"Superheroes do exist," I whisper outloud.

"How are you holding up Miss Hyuga?" I look around me and see no one, "up here." I look up and find a orange haired man floating above me.

"Supervillian or superhero?" I whisper as I stare into his ripple like patterened eyes which are a grayish-purple tint.

"Guess," he responds.

"Do you guys watch the news, is that why all of you know who I' am?" I ask the man above me as I lick my dry lips.

"You could say that," he whispers to me. "Tobi stop playing with them and get what you came here for." He orders him, I force myself to stay in place. "Most people are scared of me," he comments as he looks back down towards me.

"I'm not most people Mister…"

"Pain, just call me Pain," he replies.

"Pain, what is going on?" I ask him.

"We are here to retrive something that was taken from us."

"Why did you decided to show up today of all days to get it back?"

"Because he heard you'd be here, you really do have nice legs."

"I'm wearing pants," I lie.

"No you're not, would you like to come with me?" he asks as he stands in front of me still not touching the ground.

"If I do will you give me an exclusive interview?" I inquire.

"Yes you will."

"I'll need Kiba," I say to him. An exclusive interveiw with supervillians!! Now this could get me the Pulitzer Prize!

"You seriously have some balls to agree to willingly join me," he says with a smile.

"I need them to succeed in my field. Are you the current leader of the villians? Have you battled with Captain Maverick, Sir Darkness and Pink Queen before?"

But before my answers can be questioned I'm grabbed by someone who takes me away from Pain. I find myself flying up in the air in Captain Maverick's arms.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers Miss Hyuga," he advises me.

"Then that means I shouldn't speak with you," I retort. He grins at me and I feel my pulse race. "What other powers do you posses? Not that creating clones of yourself and flying isn't great," I say with a blush.

"You sure have a lot of questions don't you Miss Hyuga?" he asks me with a very cute grin on his mouth.

"I've got to Captain Maverick, I'm a news reporter. This man is everything a women can want. "Would you do me the favor of givving me an exclusive interveiw?" I whisper my question. He just smiles and before he can open his mouth he gets attacked from behind and his grip on me loosens and I start to fall. I scream when the hell did we get so high up? I'm caught before I can hit the ground.

"Gee, I'm sorry Miss Hyuga," Maverick says. "That was a surprise attack I wasn't expecting." I cling onto his orange long sleeve material of his costume.

"Please don't let go this time!" I shout.

"I don't plan on it," he admits as his hold tightens around my waist.

"How does everyone know me?" I ask him, since he seems like the only who would tell me the truth.

"Told you she'd be a distraction," Darkness comments from below.

"Hey, I know I have super strength but I could use a little help," Pink Queen shouts.

"We should have brought the other team along just like I suggested earlier," Maverick says in a sharp tone which he directs to Darkness.

"I'm done," Tobi shouts.

"What did he take?" I ask. Maverick disappears and I'm falling again but I land on my feet. "Liar," I mutter.

"Do we need a distraction?" I hear Pain ask.

"Nah, these losers won't be able to stop us, let's go," Tobi says and disappers. I look up at Pain to find him gone.

"What the…" just as quickly the others leave.

"Hinata?" Kiba shouts at me. I run over to him and grab the microphone from the floor.

"That was…intense! I can't believe…h-how about we walk o-over t-to the…" I look into the camera. "That really happened right? I mean it wasn't my imagination? Holy…" I pause for a bit. I face the camera. "The other villain present goes by the name Pain. He seemed like he was the leader. The three heroes were Captain Maverick, Sir Darkness and Pink Queen. The are a team from what I've learned there are other teams of superheroes…"

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to stay! She's going to-" Darkness stops as he along with the rest of us continue to watch Hinata's account of what happened.

"What just happened was extraordinary something that I can't even process," Hinata says as she looks down at the ground, her eyes wide and lips slightly shaking. "Superheroes exist! This is the news of the century!! Something that no one ever thought would happen!!" she looks like she's gone crazy!

I find myself grining as I remove my mask and it falls onto the floor.

"You seem to be very intrested in this girl Captain," our sensei who showed us of our potential comments.

"Miss Hyuga is someone…she's one of a kind," I admit with a wide smile.

"Captain Maverick!" she calls out to me, I turn to stare at her crazed look. "Meet me tonight at my apartment, if you're a true superhero then you must know where I live. I'll be waiting for you," Hinata seriously is an intresting girl…

"No," Darkness says after turning off the TV.

"You shouldn't," Pink Queen announces as she too takes off her mask.

"Go for it, I think it's about time that people start to get used to seeing us," sensei encourages me.

"Shouldn't I ask for everyone's opinion?" I find myself asking him.

"Don't go. Real superheroes who do this don't do it for the publicity or anything, we are doing this for the world not for us. We don't want to have endorsment deals or be on the front covers of magazines." Darkness has a point but…

"The public should know us, they deserve to know about the danger they are facing."

"No they don't, humans are weak and once they find out that their lives are in danger they'll just run away from here." Pink Queen speaks up.

"Exactly, they should not be informed of the danger they are facing. Just because you want to be liked doesn't mean you should put people in danger," I glare at Darkness.

"I don't want to be liked," I retort angrily.

"You do," my both team mates reply together.

"Captain is the leader of this team, if he decides to agree to do this then all you guys have to do is support him. Got it?" sensei intervenes before we come to blows.

"This is a bad idea," Darkness announces before leaving. "Just remember that I said that because once you realize this it'll be too late."

"It's always too late for you," Pink Queen mocks him. That's true.

"So it's up to me isn't it," why do I always have to decide? Why am I the superhero?

* * *

_**So I guess that's it! I hope you guys liked the start of it. I hate it when girls scream out to the superheroes so for this story there will be none of that!! I may re-write it a bit since I feel like it's missing something…or is it just my imagination?**_


	2. Introducing Hinata Hyuga the Reporter

**MilkShake4109**: Thanks so much! I should not reveal if she does or doesn't, it'll ruin the story if I tell you that, sorry but I can't say! That is a awesome idea but Sir Darkness was just joking when he told Hinata that they come in peace, so there are no plans for aliens…if I become desperate then I'll make a few characters aliens…that's a big maybe! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Thanks!

**Nishi Takihama**: wah! You are going to make me cry, so happy that you love it! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! So sorry! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! Thanks!

**imatwilightfan**: I haven't heard from you in forever! How have you been? I hope you're good! It's really cool that you read this story! Thanks!

Wait are you being witty? It's seems like you are! Has this been done before? You must tell me I don't read a lot of fanfiction because if I do I become obsessed and I just read and don't update my stories.

I haven't heard from you in forever! Yes it warrants my repeat! So how has life been treating you? Talk to me about everything and nothing! Do you like comics or are you into manga and anime only? I hope you continue to enjoy this story and keep in touch; I suck at replying so please forgive me ahead of time! Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for reviewing my story!

* * *

**This chapter was made possible by Alexz Johnson's album "Voodoo" and Coldplay's song "What If" special thanks to death cab for cutie's song "I Will Follow You into the Dark" (this is my go to song for Hinata and Naruto stories, hint hint) anyone else in a writer's block listen to Alexz Johnson's "Trip Around the World" it'll work wonders on your writing trust me! After all "we're on a big balloon floating in space"**

**So here I' am after months of saying that I returned to fanfiction it's taken me forever to update my stories, I admit I haven't been able to write for them.**

**I'm in a writer's block that really sucks…**

**I know where I want my stories to go but I can't seem to actually write, I have my friends who look forward to my stories but I feel love from reviews and some of my friends don't review my stories…**

**I'm a whiner you guys should know that by now!**

**Anyway here is my favorite story as of now, I still love my other ones but I think I'll be focusing on this one over the other ones, I have so much ideas!**

**I admit that I've been inspired by ****Superman: Birthright**** which is a wonderful origin story! The way Clark Kent is written makes him feel so human…he has his insecurities just like the rest of us and Mark Waid knows how to write it out. If you guys haven't read it do it now!**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll update again, I got a test on Monday, I'm behind on my reading's for Anthropology, I've got a group assignment to work on so yeah, don't hold your breath.**

**Thanks in advance for reading my story! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Introducing Hinata Hyuga the Reporter

"Okay Hinata, I know you are nervous but that doesn't mean you have to be all fidgety. Stop walking around!" Kiba orders me.

"You know I can't!" I shout for some reason.

"We've been waiting forever Hinata. He won't come. Can I leave now?" he asks me.

"Not yet, he'll be here. I'll be out on the terrace," I say to Kiba before I walk away ignoring his complaints.

Captain Maverick, how did he get that name? No the more important question is, why that name? Also why does he wear a mask?

"Stop it Hinata," I order myself, "just take a deep breath and clear you mind." What sort of relationship do Pink Queen and Captain Maverick have? I grab the pack of cigarettes from my pocket and take one out of the box. I put the lighter to the cigarette but the flame goes out before I could light it. I shake my lighter and bring it up once more and the flame goes out again.

"That's death waiting to happen," I look up in the night sky and see the orange and blue costume.

"It's nice to see you Captain Maverick," I say to him in a slight tone. "We were thinking that you wouldn't make it," I walk away and set my pack of cigarettes and lighter on the table I have outside on my terrace.

"You have a very pretty garden Miss Hyuga," he tells me with half a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit on edge. I sort of put my reputation on the line for you," I admit to this superhero.

These people are real; they aren't just characters on paper. They breathe and have feelings. To me, it's sort of like discovering a whole new culture of people we never knew existed. It's just amazing…

"Please forgive me," he tells me as he hovers outside my terrace.

"Was Pink Queen holding you back?" I question the man. That came out so wrong! "I mean," I shout out embarrassed.

"Sort of, her and Darkness were trying to convince me to stand you up," he confesses to me with a guilty smile.

"Yet here you are," I whisper up to him.

"Yes, I'm here," he whispers back. I can't stay mad at him. That smile on his lips just melts my anger away. I've never known a man that could smile like that.

"Could we hurry this up?" I hear Kiba's irritated voice yell from inside my apartment.

"Please come in," I invite Captain Maverick onto my terrace.

"Thank you," he's really modest… "I have a question for you Miss Hyuga," he pauses and I turn my head to look over at the man. "Do you love your job?" his question takes me by surprise. I stand still as he walks ahead, he stops to look back at me and I watch him unable to answer his simple question, I can't say the answer out loud because if I did it would mean that my decision was wrong…I feel conflicted with admitting defeat…

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us once more tonight," the anchor man reads off the prompter. I sit still in the darkness as I await the spotlight to turn on me.

_Do you love your job_…his question still bothers me, why would he even care?

"Hinata," I turn to smile into camera three, "I hear you have an exclusive for us tonight," the co-anchor who hates me by the way says.

"Yes, indeed I do. As our viewers know last night we broadcasted live something that has captured the world's attention. People who we thought only existed on paper are actually real and they are fighting a battle against evil forces that threaten our world. Tonight I give you our exclusive interview with Captain Maverick the apparent leader of the team of superheroes. Here is the first part."

They begin to play the video.

"Captain Maverick, what gives you and your team the right to interfere with police affairs?"

Wait, I didn't ask it like that! They edited my interview!

"We have powers what more do you want?" that was not his answer!

"What was if any previous names that you were thinking for yourself?"

"It's really silly but I was thinking of going with Captain Knucklehead or Maverick Ninja Extraordinaire. Names have to be fun!" he laughs.

I can't hide my anger or horror over the bad editing…haters are going to eat this up. These people want the public to hate heroes…I look away from the camera I now have an answer to CM's question.

"Tune in tomorrow for the second of a five part interview; how about we go back to Hinata for a few words."

I stand up.

"What you just saw was trash!" I shout into the camera. "This pathetic news program edited my interview; they want the public to hate superheroes. I'm here to tell you that instead you should thank them. As of now I quit my job as a newscaster and will finally be what I've always wanted to be a reporter for a newspaper. Where I'll give you the real story of Captain Maverick," I stare into the camera, "to answer your question of last night, no I never did. But I have a feeling that soon I will. Thank you for helping me realize it." I say as I take off my microphone and leave it on the round table. I walk off the set and don't look back.

"It's about time," Shino my program editor says to me.

"Now I'll finally be able to put my awesome skills at photographing to good use. You should really thank me for taking pictures of Captain Maverick last night. We'll be able to sell your story and my pictures to the best newspaper of the city!" Kiba shouts too excited over the prospect.

"The best is owned by the television channel's parent company," Shino bursts Kiba's fantasy bubble.

"Last I heard Sarutobi-sensei was the edition-in-chief of the failing national newspaper Konoha Planet," I say with a smirk. This is the reason I live…

"That old geezer always talked shit on my photographs!" Kiba shouts as we walk down the corridor of the news station.

"You always had thumb prints in the pictures when they were developed. You suck at taking pictures." Shino must really not like Kiba today…

When I walk into my dressing room I find my cousin standing there.

"That was too fast," I tell him as I begin to gather my things.

"Shino warned me last night," Neji confesses to me.

"We're going to clean out our lockers," Shino says before walking out with Kiba trailing behind him.

"The good thing about your contract is that if you quit you can't join a news program for five years and it has nothing in it on print media."

"What are you my lawyer?" I question the man.

"As a matter of fact I' am," Neji says in an ironic tone.

"Hey Hinata," TenTen greets me as she walks in. She's my best friend. "I tried to get a bigger severance package but the director is only willing to pay a hundred grand."

"That's more than I make in a year, what you never told me that you work for Neji!"

"I've told you that I'm a partner in my own law firm. Neji and I own the legal firm, how self-absorbed do you have to be that you don't even know this about me?" she asks me as I move around my dressing room. "And now you're ignoring me…"

I really only think of myself; all I care about is me and my success. I really could care less about everyone else around me. Is that wrong?

"So you guys contacted Sarutobi-sensei?" I question my lawyers.

"He is a very difficult man to speak with so we're leaving that part to you," stupid Neji is still mad at the "C" grade Sarutobi-sensei gave him in our journalism class.

"Okay, TenTen it was great to see you again, I expect you to call me soon so we can go out for drinks. You'll be paying and good luck working for Neji." I hide my smile as I run out of my dressing room; I hear her screams through the closed door.

I send Shino and Kiba a text explaining to them that I'm on my way to Sarutobi's newspaper's offices.

He is one of the last privately owned national newspapers in Konoha. He lets his reporters write about anything. He was successful the whole time until two years ago. He had a heart attack and didn't have a protégé so no one ran the newspaper and if an edition did come out it was missing columns. Businesses stopped buying ads and so his newspaper began to die. But Sarutobi-sensei is stubborn and returned a few months ago and it is slowly getting better. He needs talented reporters and that's where I come in!

I walk into the revolving doors and find the lobby empty. I make my way to the desk and stare at the lady behind the desk; she chews on some gum and is reading a magazine as she ignores the blinking lights of the phones.

"Excuse me," she rolls her eyes at me.

"What?" she responds in a bored tone.

"Is Sarutobi-sensei available?" I question.

"Who is that?" she responds focusing on the magazine.

"I'm a new reporter where are the offices located?" I lie.

"On the second floor, here's a temporary pass, you're the second new reporter today," she informs me.

I walk away and go to the elevator I push number two and go up. I walk into a empty newsroom. Only ten or so desks are occupied. I look at the huge room and search for a large office. I see it and make my way to it. This is it; I don't want to go to any other newspaper. I want to work here.

I knock on his wood and glass door.

"Enter!" he shouts, I put my hand on the door knob I take in a deep breath I open the door and find him at his desk, the pipe he always has is sticking out at the side of his mouth. I smile as I think back to my college years…

"Sarutobi-sensei how have you been?" I ask, he looks up and grins like a mad man.

"Well I'll be! Hinata Hyuga! What are you doing here?" he asks as he stands and walks to me with his arms wide open. I meet him halfway and hug him back.

"Hoping you'll want my story and accept me as part of your staff with Kiba and Shino." I blurt out the truth. I've never been the kind of person that could lie.

"Of course!" he shouts. "I told you once that where ever I go there'll be a job for you. I can't deny my best student anything."

"I have a story that will get people to buy some paper's sensei. I would like you to publish my exclusive interview with Captain Maverick."

"Yes! No one can stop talking about him. Do you have pictures?"

"Kiba took some," he wince's.

"Has he gotten better?" he questions me removing the pipe from his mouth.

"He has never stopped taking photography class ever since you failed him in journalism," I confess to my mentor.

"Has he?" he keeps pushing me to answer. I open my briefcase and hand him the pictures Kiba gave me.

"Well?" I question him with a smile; Kiba has become an exceptional photographer.

"Eh…it couldn't be worse," Sarutobi-sensei says hiding his smile.

"So which desk would you like me to take?" I question him. "I want to begin writing."

"How about you sit across from your new partner of sorts?" he asks me, I turn to stare at him shocked that he would ask that of me.

"Sensei! I need no help finding stories, I don't need an incompetent newbie holding me down," I tell him.

"I've actually worked at a few newspapers before being hired here, so I'm no newbie," I hear a voice say I look back and find a blonde guy standing by the door. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; it's a pleasure to meet you."

I ignore him and turn to look at sensei.

"You should've told me he was in here," I say.

"I thought you saw him," he replies.

"Sorry about that, I'm a difficult person to get along with, I' am Hinata Hyuga, it's nice to meet you," I say sticking out my hand towards him.

"I know who you are, 'Superheroes do exist' that's how everyone knows you," he teases me, I glare at him.

"I'm over it, well I'll go find a desk anyways since they all appear to be empty," I walk out and pick the desk a few feet away from sensei's office. I sit down in the comfortable chair and take this all in. This is the start of a brand new chapter in my life, now I'll finally be able to say that I love my job with no fake smile accompanying that lie…

"We got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry about what I just said," the guy tells me as he sits across from me.

"Just because sensei told us to be partners doesn't mean that you have to sit directly in front of me. We aren't in school anymore," I tell the guy; I don't know why I can't remember his name…

"Hinata! What did the geezer say about my pictures?" Kiba shouts as he walks towards me.

"He finds them acceptable," I say with a smile, Kiba looks dumbfounded.

"Well, that's better I guess…" Kiba says, "I should go talk to him, Shino is on his way by the way, he just went to go buy us food he says that it might be a long night," he looks across from me towards the guy I'm stuck with and he's listening in on our conversation. "Who's that?" he whispers.

"He's the new partner sensei assigned to me…" I try to think of his name…what was it?

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he says as he leans across his desk towards mine to shake Kiba's hand.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I'll call Shino and tell him to bring extra food for you," I grab Kiba and pull him away.

"Look don't go asking people to join us, we don't even know him! What if he's a crazy psycho killer or a stalker or something like that?" I look back at the guy and I fake smile at him.

"That guy? Please Hinata I doubt it, he seems like a good person so stop being all paranoid, he won't steal us from you," I suddenly feel my chest tighten. That's what I'm scared of, I hate being alone, even if I don't know the guys name I knew he was there so I wasn't alone…I can't tolerate being left behind. I suddenly feel sick and leave Kiba, he doesn't understand these feelings I get, I'm the only girl in the group once a guy joins I'll be left out…I'll be out of the picture.

But right now I can't be thinking this! I look up and find them chatting, I suck up my courage and walk back to my desk I turn on my computer and take out a pad and pen. I wrote some notes yesterday and now I'm sure they'll help me with my writing process, I take out my iPhone and put my headphones on. I write better listening to my music. I stare deeply at the blinking cursor, finding a title to my stories has always been difficult for me. So I'll begin writing instead.

Let's see what I remember the most is his awkwardness, I found it cute…but he's tall and an imposing figure…

I should start with:

_Captain Maverick is a name that is supposed to bring hope to people's lives, that is what the man himself said. Captain (or Maverick, CM, he doesn't seem to mind being called either) is someone that has an imposing aura about him yet as I interviewed him I felt this awkwardness that one feels being in the presence of a child. He is a strong character that stands at six feet and five inches, a muscular body that is apparent through his costume, a B blood type, and a human (I still can't believe it)._

_But Sir Darkness implied that you guys were aliens, I confess to the man._

_He was just kidding, he has a very dry sense of humor, and Captain Maverick gives me a little inside information on the mysterious member of his team._

_Could you tell me a bit about your childhood? I ask the superhero._

_Sure, I had the typical Konoha childhood, my parents took care of me, I attended elementary school with my friends, I was a very happy child and I loved every minute of it, he recounts with a smile._

_When did you discover your superpowers?_

_I discovered them at the same time that I began to read. I knew about them early in my childhood. But I never tried to understand why me, why was I chosen to have these powers? I must admit that I've never regretted not being normal. I want to make the world a better place even if I have to do small tasks such as meeting and speaking with people or saving cats from trees, I don't mind any of it. I'm here to protect and cherish the people of Konoha. We all understand that we have to win everyone's trust and respect, we will. There are going to be some big fights happening soon and we will do everything in our power to protect the citizens of Konoha._

_I don't mean to pry but what powers do you posses?_

_I have the ability to fly, create clones of myself, use my massive energy that is stored inside me and around me to concentrated attacks, and I'm invulnerable nothing can harm me, so I can't die. It's very useful when I'm attacked by villains._

_By now I admit to myself that this guy is the truth, he will protect every single citizen in the world, and he won't choose one person over another. Captain Maverick will save everyone, some people may think of him as a God but he isn't, he is just a man with the ability to save the world from all the evil that threatens humans, even from ourselves._

_Who knows maybe superheroes will do something we haven't been able to do…world peace…_

_After all a girl can dream can't she?_

I jump as I feel someone touch my shoulder, I glare back at sensei.

"Ask someone to proof read it, I still remember your spelling sucks," he shouts at me. I nod because I can't really think of a witty retort.

"Hey, your food is probably frozen already," I stare over at Shino surprised that he's here.

"What time did you get here?" I question the man as I rub my eyes; I reach for my purse with one hand.

"About four hours ago," I hear my stomach growl as I grab my eye drops.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shout as I open my eyes to bring the tiny bottle and drop a few drops into my irritated eyes.

"I know better than to interrupt your time with the computer, come on and eat already you still have two hours until the deadline." Shino forces me to stand up from my comfy chair. He leads me to the break room where my cold food waits for me.

"What position did sensei give you?" I ask my friend as I take off the top from the container of my food.

"I've become his assistant and he plans to show me the ropes of the newspaper," I gasp at Shino.

"He chose you as his protégé?" I question shocked at his choice.

"Close that mouth or a moth will fly in," he smirks at me. "Green really is not your color and if I recall correctly he mentioned that he'll be training the both of us."

"Jerk," I whisper, he laughs at me. I look around at the small break room. "Where's Kiba?" I question Shino.

"He went out with that reporter, there was an emergency council meeting and they both went to cover it. Kiba told me about how you feel about the guy." I lower my eyes down at my food, I feel so stupid for feeling like this…

I think about the guy I meet today, my partner in investigative reporting, his posture is bad, his suits are big so he seems a bit over weight, and those thick glasses on his nose make it difficult to see his real eye color. The only thing about him that stands out is his blonde hair…it seems oddly familiar sort of like I've seen that color before…but the guy is a forgettable character…he has no redeeming characteristic.

"We will always be your friends Hinata; no one will take that away. After all we've been together since high school, don't worry. Oh remember to have Kiba photograph your picture for your articles; I should go sensei is waiting for me at the printing station." Shino tells me as he puts his hand on my head and messes up my hair. I eat in silence as I think about what he said.

"Hinata?" I look back at the guy who started this whole insecurity in me. "Hey would you like some company?"

"Don't try to be friends with me! I want nothing to do with you just know that we are colleagues nothing more and don't get in my way do you understand? I don't need your pity or friendship, I will just put up with you because you were assigned to me by sensei that is all!" I tell him as I walk away from him and go back to my desk.

I will not feel guilty I will not feel anything…

* * *

I buy the newspaper as soon as it's delivered to the local coffee shop, I look at the front page and at the title I came up with, _Hope for a Better Tomorrow_, and my smile grows as I become full of pride I can't believe that sensei agreed to it. He thought it was perfect for the article. I'm so proud; I look up and find everyone in the coffee shop reading _Konoha Planet_. My plan just might work…

"Good morning Hinata, great article by the way, it's just so…" Ino Yamanaka a former classmate of mine and the owner of the coffee shop says. "I just can't think of a word that is better than awesome!" she shouts so excited. "You have to autograph my newspaper!" she says as she hands it to me with a permanent marker.

"Do I get a free coffee and blueberry muffin?" everything can't be free after all.

"Fine!" she says as she goes over to her coffee 'bar' and prepares my coffee; I grin as I uncap the marker and begin to sign it.

"Congratulations," I look back and find a woman in line behind me, "your article is worth reading." She comments, I stare at her and look up at her hair, it's pink like a certain someone but if I look at her clothing she isn't wearing anything skimpy like Pink Queen.

"Thank you I think," I reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Doctor Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Reporter," she says as she smiles at me and stretches out her hand. "I'm an attending doctor over at Konoha regional hospital." The hospital is a few feet away from the Ino-Shika-Cho café.

"Actually I go by the name of Hinata Hyuga," I say as I shake her hand.

"Oh, I see you've meet Sakura," Ino says as she comes back with my large coffee and muffin. "I hate her by the way."

"Not as much as I loathe you," Sakura says with a smile.

"I don't want to get in the way of your rivalry so I'll be on my way," I say as I begin to leave.

"Wait, TenTen called me and asked if we could get together tonight can you make it?" Ino asks.

"I can," Sakura says.

"If nothing major happens then I'll be there text me the address of the place!" I say as I walk away.

As soon as I step out of the café I see an orange and blue blur pass over me, my cell phone vibrates and I get a message from Shino alerting me of a sighting of someone causing mayhem in the middle of the city. He already sent Kiba and Naruto to the scene but he wants me to go to get a firsthand experience so that I could write up the article. I grab my keys and run for my car but before I can make it someone lifts me off of sidewalk, I look up into those grayish-purple eyes of Pain but this guy looks different than the one before, he has long hair.

"Got you," he says as we suddenly take off and my coffee and muffin fall to the ground.

* * *

"Captain," I punch the villain with my chakra infused fist and he crashes into the building.

"What is it sensei?" I question the man into the tiny microphone he gave me; I listen for his response in the communicator he gives us that's in my left ear.

"Their main objective was to distract us while they took Hyuga away, Pink Queen is on her trail so follow her and rescue her. I have a feeling that this is going to happen way too often." He replies in a lazy tone.

My heart is suddenly beating fast; I feel so much anger at Akatsuki's abduction of Hinata. We agreed that the both of us wouldn't get close to her. That we would allow Hinata make her own decision and that neither side would vie for her alliance with one side over the other. They just broke that treaty and the war is on.

This rage I'm feeling is suddenly begging for me to release it, and I will once I punch Pain's teeth in…

* * *

_**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! So just like Mrs. Lois Lane, Hinata Hyuga will be getting in too much trouble and only Captain Maverick will be able to save her from harm! **_

_**I'm going to have so much fun! Thanks so much for reading! **_

_**So do you guys think I can become a comic book writer? That seems to be my dream as of late, it may be too early to tell but I really want to know what you guys think. Do you think this girl has what it takes to write for **__**Superman**__**? Imagine I could be the first female to write for him…that would be awesome! No wait has there been a female writer for **__**Superman**__**? I don't know my facts…**_


End file.
